1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of training a computer system via human voice input from a human teacher, with the computer system including a speech recognition engine.
2. Background Art
A large concatenated voice system with a large vocabulary is capable of speaking a number of different words. For each word in the vocabulary of the large concatenated voice system, the system has been trained so that a particular word has a corresponding phonetic sequence. In large concatenated voice systems and other so-called artificial intelligence systems, manual data entry is usually used to train the systems. This is usually done by first training a data entry person the advanced skill sets required to program the phonetic knowledge into specific elements of the computer program for storage and future use. This type of training technique is tedious, prone to errors, and has a tendency to be academic in entry style rather than capturing a true example of how a word is pronounced or what a word, phrase, or sentence means or translates to.
Although the use of manual data entry to train large concatenated voice systems has been used in many applications that have been commercially successful, manual data entry training techniques have some shortcomings. As such, there is a need for a method of training a computer system that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.